Cry
by Swag Joker
Summary: Sepenggal kisah penantian yang akhirnya berakhir / KaiSoo / remake Autumn in Paris / mind to Read and Riview?


Cry

.

.

.

Yang pertama dilihatnya ketika ia sadarkan diri adalah langit-langit putih. Bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Suho sedang duduk di dekatnya dengan raut wajah cemas. Kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja kembali dan ia ingat kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Sekarang ia berbaring di sofa ruang tengah apartemen sepupunya itu. Ia bergegas bangkit, tapi gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyung?" tanya Suho sambil membantunya duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. Ia menatap kedua mata Suho dengan perasaan takut. "Kau sudah bicara dengan_ namja_ itu?"

Suho mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritakan padaku, Suho," desakKyungsoo.

"Kecelakaan itu sangat parah, _" _Suho memulai dengan suara serak. Itu pertanda buruk. Sangat buruk.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng, menolak untuk percaya. "Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sepupunya itu menarik napas. "Kai masih hidup, tapi kata dokter dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama."

"Tidak! Itu bohong!" Kyungsoo mulai histeris.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Jangan!" Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dan menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ktia akan meminta pendapat dokter lain," kata Suho, pelan tapi pasti. "Pasti ada cara lain."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab.

"Aku harus ke Busan," kata Suho, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau ikut?"

Kyungsoo memandang Suho, lalu menunduk. Bagaimana kalau perkiraan dokter benar? Bagaimana kalau Kai tidak bisa...

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Biasanya ia selalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghadapi yang terburuk. Tetapi kali ini ia tidak yakin ia sanggup menerima hasil terburuk itu.

Selama sebulan sejak Kai meninggalkan Seoul, Kyungsoo selalu berpikir suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Entah bagaimana perasaannya nanti, tetapi ia yakin mereka akan bertemu lagi. Walaupun hatinya akan sakit, walaupun ia akan menangis, tetapi setidaknya ia tahu ia akan melihat Kai lagi. Bila ia melihat Kai baik-baik saja, ia sendiri juga akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang dipercayainya selama ini.

Tetapi sekarang? Kemungkinan ia takkan pernah bisa melihat Kai lagi membuatnya merinding. Ia bahkan tidak berani berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya bila ia dipaksa menghadapi kenyataan terburuk itu.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di Busan, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Kai dirawat.

Sepanjang perjalanan dari bandara ke rumah sakit, ia tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang dan ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit, ia menyadari kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat sampai terasa sakit.

"Kyungsoo_-ssi_?"

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh.

"_I__'__m glad that we can finally meet, but I__'__m sorry we have to meet in this kind of situation_," kata_ namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat ayah Kai, menerjemahkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Tuan Kim yang sepertinya bukan berasal dan tidak terlalu lancar bahasa Korea-nya.

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menjawab. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan berusaha menahan air mata.

Pria itu berbicara lagi. _Namja_ penerjemah itu mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, lalu berkata pada Kyungsoo,

"_Thank you for coming. It means a lot to my son. Looks like he is waiting for you. That__'__s why he keeps breathing and doesn__'__t willing to let go._"

Kyungsoo membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan menelan ludah. Tangannya gemetar dan ia segera memasukkannya ke saku mantel. Jangan menangis sekarang...

Saat itu seorang dokter menghampiri mereka. Suho dan Tuan Kim segera menyambut sang dokter. Untungnya dokter itu bisa berbahasa Inggris. Suho bertanya apakah ia boleh masuk dan melihat keadaan Kai. Sang dokter mengangguk dan mempersilakan kedua pria itu masuk. Suho memandang Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ikut masuk, tetapi Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Ia belum siap.

"Kau masuk saja dulu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku akan menyusul."

Seakan memahami apa yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, _namja_ penerjemah itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyentuh lengannya.

"_Gwenchana_?" katanya dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ayo kita duduk di sana," ajak namja itu. Ia menuntun Kyungsoo ke bangku tunggu di depan kamar rawat Kai.

Kyungsoo menurut tanpa perlawanan. Setelah duduk, ia menoleh ke arah _namja_ itu. "_Mianhae _, aku belum tahu namamu."

"Oh, aku lupa bilang," kata_ namja_ itu dan tersenyum meminta maaf. "Namaku Tao, tetangga Kai. Ayahnya memintaku menelepon kalian waktu itu, sekaligus menjadi penerjemah."

"Kau tahu... bagaimana keadaan Kai sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari suaranya yang bergetar dan tersendat-sendat, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Tao mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik napas. "Sama sekali tidak baik," akunya terus terang. "Kecelakaan itu parah sekali. Yang kudengar adalah waktu itu dia sedang mengunjungi lokasi proyek dan terjatuh dari tingkat tiga gedung yang sedang dibangun."

Kyungsoo mengggigil dan memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan Kai yang terjatuh dari ketinggian seperti itu.

"Sejak terjatuh sampai sekarang, dia belum sadar," lanjut Tao. "Kata dokter luka di kepalanya sangat parah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lebih dari empat puluh delapan jam. Tapi nyatanya dia bisa. Dia masih bernapas walaupun sudah lewat tiga hari. Dokter juga bingung."

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang meninju jantungnya. Berulang-ulang.

"Dia memang masih bernapas, tetapi masih belum sadar. Dan Dokter sudah berterus terang tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan. Mereka sudah meminta ayah Kai untuk bersiap-siap."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya dengan takut-takut. "Siap-siap untuk...?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Apakah ia sungguh ingin mendengar jawabannya?

"Untuk menerima yang terburuk," sahut Tao muram.

Udara di sekeliling Kyungsoo sepertinya bertambah berat. Lagi-lagi ia kehabisan napas. Ia butuh udara.

"Ayah Kai percaya Kai sedang menunggu dirimu," kata Tao. "Karena itulah dia terus bertahan hidup."

Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat ke dada. Tarik napas... Keluarkan... Tarik... Keluarkan... Air matanya menetes.

"Aku... tidak mau menemuinya," gumamnya pelan, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Tao menoleh dan menatapnya dengan heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku takut," ucapnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan menggigil lagi.

"_Gwenchana_?" tanya Tao cemas.

"Tadi kau bilang dia sedang menungguku," Kyungsoo melanjutkan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Tao. "Kalau itu benar, apa yang akan terjadi begitu kami bertemu?"

Tao tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Dia akan berhenti menunggu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao belum sempat menjawab, karena saat itu pintu kamar Kai terbuka dan Tuan Kim melangkah ke luar. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan Tao, lalu menyerahkan sesuatu kepada namja itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, tersenyum samar, dan masuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. "Ada yang terjadi?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. "_Ani_, tidak apa-apa. Tuan Kim hanya menyuruhku pulang dan istirahat."

Kyungsoo mengembuskan napas pelan. Lega.

"Kau mau ikut? Kai tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama denganku. Kau mau melihat apartemennya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Tao. "Boleh?"

Tao tersenyum dan menunjukkan benda yang diserahkan Tuan Kim kepadanya tadi. Kunci.

"Ayah Kai yang memintaku mengajakmu," kata Tao.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kai.

Sendirian.

Tao sudah masuk ke apartemennya sendiri.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku ada di apartemen sebelah," kata Tao sebelum menyerahkan kunci apartemen Kai kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggenggam erat kunci yang terasa dingin di tangannya. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberaniannya, lalu memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu pun terbuka.

Ketika ia melangkah masuk, ia merasa seakan melangkah masuk pribadi Kai.

Apartemen Kai tidak terlalu besar. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk dengan perlahan dan melihat berkeliling. Sinar matahari masuk melalui pintu kaca yang menuju beranda, dan melalui jendela ruang makan, menerangi seluruh ruangan. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh perabotan di sana.

Meja makan... kursi... sofa... rak buku... televisi... tirai jendela... Ia mengamati setiap foto yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah. Kebanyakan adalah foto keluarga. Tidak ada foto diri.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti di depan sebuah pintu geser yang terbuka, ragu sejenak, lalu melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Kelihatannya seperti ruang kerja kecil. Sebagian besar diisi rak-rak tinggi yang dipenuhi buku. Ia berjalan mendekati salah satu rak itu dan mengamati buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sana. Ada beberapa buku biografi orang terkenal, juga novel fiksi-ilmiah, namun sebagian besar adalah buku tentang arsitektur.

Kyungsoo beralih ke meja kerja yang penuh berbagai gulungan kertas dan denah rancangan. Jemarinya menyentuh kertas-kertas di meja yang penuh coretan tangan Kai.

Kai bekerja di meja ini... Menulis di sini...

Matanya terasa panas dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia menggigit bibir dan mengerjapkan mata untuk mengusir air mata yang mulai terbit.

Dengan perlahan, seakan sedang bermimpi dan ingin menikmati mimpi itu selama mungkin, ia keluar dari ruang kerja Kai dan berjalan ke ruangan lain yang dibatasi hanya dengan rak buku yang tinggi.

Kamar tidur Kai.

Kamar tidur ini berukuran sedikit lebih kecil daripada ruang kerja tadi, tetapi terasa lebih lega. Mungkin karena kamar tidur ini memiliki jendela. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan. Ranjang dengan seprai biru tua di dekat jendela itu masih kusut, bekas ditiduri, dan belum sempat dibereskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan Kai yang bangun pada pagi hari itu, bangkit dari tempat tidur, berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, dan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju kamar mandi. Bersiap-siap berangkat kerja. Sama sekali tidak menduga nantinya ia akan mengalami kecelakaan parah.

Kyungsoo menghampiri lemari pakaian dua pintu itu dan membukanya. Ia menyentuh setiap pakaian yang tergantung di sana, berharap ia bisa merasakan Kai. Lalu tangannya yang gemetar berhenti bergerak. Ia menyentuh jaket cokelat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Tangannya meluncur turun di sepanjang lengan jaket itu.

Kai sering memakai jaket ini ketika di Seoul. Kyungsoo ingat ia pertama kali melihat Kai memakainya ketika laki-laki itu bertemu dengannya di restoran bersama Xiumin. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo tersenyum mengingat saat itu ia hanya memberikan nilai tujuh setengah untuk Kai, namun dengan cepat naik menjadi delapan ketika Kai mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo. Lama-kelamaan nilai Kai terus naik sampai Kyungsoo tidak peduli dengan hitungannya lagi.

Merasa ia sudah nyaris larut dalam kesedihan, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah ke arah meja kecil di seberang tempat tidur. Mirip meja kerja, tapi bukan. Meja ini memberikan kesan yang lebih pribadi. Di meja ada _laptop _dalam keadaan terbuka namun layarnya kosong, beberapa buku dan memo. Kyungsoo menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap meja itu. Tangannya mengelus perlahan permukaan meja, lalu menyentuh laci di depannya dan membukanya.

Sejenak ia tidak bisa merasakan detak jantungnya ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam laci. Tangannya kembali gemetar ketika mengeluarkan foto-foto itu. Lima lembar foto.

Foto-foto Kyungsoo sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto dirinya yan gmenguap dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mulut. Melihat latar belakang foto itu, Kyungsoo tahu di mana foto itu diambil. Di museum yang terletak dekat Namsan Tower kesukaan Kyungsoo. Bersama Kai. Kyungsoo melihat sebaris tulisan di balik foto.

"_Dia menguap..._"

Kapan Kai memotretnya? Kenapa ia tidak sadar?

Foto kedua menunjukkan dirinya duduk di tepi jendela dan memandang ke luar jendela. Kyungsoo mengenali apartemen yang ditempati Kai di Seoul. Ia membalikkan foto dan membaca.

"_Melamun sambil memandangi Sungai Han..._"

Foto ketiga. Dirinya berada di dapur apartemennya sendiri, mengangkat panci dengan dua tangan. Ia kembali membalikkan foto itu.

"_Dia pintar memasak..._"

Foto keempat adalah foto _close-up _dirinya yang tersenyum lebar.

"_Dia tersenyum..._"

Foto terakhir membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas. Ia menyadari ternyata ia sudah menangis ketika air matanya menetes ke foto yang dipegangnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menahan tangis, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Dalam foto itu ia melihat dirinya dan Kai. Ia ingat dengan jelas di mana mereka saat itu. Di Lotte World. Saat itu mereka meminta bantuan pengunjung lain untuk mengambil foto mereka berdua. Mereka mengenakan bando berbentuk telinga Mickey Mouse dan tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Sebelah lengan Kai merangkul leher Kyungsoo dan tangan yang lain memegang es krim vanila. Kai terlihat sangat tampan saat itu. Tampan dan bahagia.

Dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, Kyungsoo membalikkan foto itu.

"_Aku dan segala yang kuinginkan dalam hidup..._"

Tangannya terkulai lemas dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh _laptop _yang ada di meja. Layar _laptop _yang semula gelap pun menyala.

Kyungsoo menatap layar yang mulai jelas. Alisnya berkerut samar ketika ia melihat apa yang muncul di layar. _E-mail_?

To : Kkamjong

From : Kim XiuMin

Subject : Re: bagaimana keadaannya?

Kyungsoo membaca isi _e-mail _tersebut, kemudian ia mulai mencari _e-mail _lainnya. Begitu menemukan daftar _e-mail _yang masuk di _inbox_, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan napas. Setelah membulatkan tekad, ia mulai membaca satu per satu _e-mail _tersebut.

Semakin lama pandangannya semakin kabur, dadanya semakin berat, dan napasnya semakin sulit.

Hanya tangisannya yang bergema di apartemen itu. Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menangis dengan keras. Menangisi dirinya, menangisi Kai, menangisi nasib, menangisi kenyataan. Ia menangis sampai kehabisan napas dan kelelahan. Namun saat itu pun air matanya tidak mau berhenti menengalir.

.

.

.

Pegangan pintu dari besi itu terasa dingin dalam cengkeraman Kyungsoo. Butuh keberanian besar untuk masuk ke kamar rawat Kai. Ia harus menguasai dirinya terlebih dahulu.

Hari sudah sore ketika ia tiba kembali di rumah sakit. Suho melihat kedatangannya dan segera memeluknya. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo tahu ia akan kehilangan Kai.

"Aku sudah mencobanya," gumam Suho.

Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan menyadari bahwa dia habis menangis.

"Aku bahkan sudah meminta pendapat Park Jung Soo -_ssi_, tetapi hasilnya sama saja," lanjut Suho.

Suho sudah meminta pendapat Dr. Jung Soo... Ternyata tetap tidak bisa membantu...

"Kau mau menemuinya?" tanya Suho sambil mengusap wajah.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan tidak menyahut. Ia menghela napas tanpa suara dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Dan di sinilah ia, berdiri dengan tegang di depan kamar rawat Kai dengan tangan mencengkeram pegangan pintu. Ia memejamkan mata. Jangan menangis. Jangan menemui Kai dengan wajah basah karena air mata. Kai tidak akan senang melihatnya.

Ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Bau rumah sakit tidak pernah menyenangkan. Tidak pernah membuat siapa pun tenang.

Begitu menusuk... Dingin...

Pertama-tama matanya melihat sosok Kai yang terbaring tak bergerak di ranjang, lalu berbagai selang dan kabel yang menghubungkan tubuh Kai ke semua mesin dan peralatan yang ada di sekitar ranjang. Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mesin-mesin yang menunjukkan kondisi vital Kai. Ia tidak memahami sebagian besar mesin itu, hanya saja matanya terpaku pada mesin yang menunjukkan detak jantung Kai.

Monitor itu masih menampilkan garis tidak teratur. Jantung Kai masih berdetak.

Ia masih hidup...

Langkah Kyungsoo terasa berat ketika ia menghampiri sisi ranjang. Wajah Kai nyaris tidak terlihat jelas di balik semua perban dan masker oksigen. Mata Kai terpejam. Terlihat tenang sekali. Seolah tidur.

Kyungsoo harus mengatakan sesuatu. Diam saja juga tidak ada gunanya. Kalau ia bicara, apakah Kai bisa mendengarnya? Apakah Kai akan terbangun begitu mendengar suaranya? Apakah harapannya terlalu berlebihan? Apakah salah mengharapkan keajaiban?

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai dan bergumam pelan, "Kau bukan Putri Tidur, kau tahu? Kenapa kau tidak bangun saja sebelum aku membuat keributan?"

Ia diam, mengharapkan jawaban yang ia tahu tidak akan diterimanya. Kai tetap bergeming.

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi yang disediakan di sisi ranjang. Ia menghela napas dan menunduk.

"Aku... tadi pergi ke apartemenmu," gumamnya. Suaranya lirih. Hanya sebesar itulah tenaga yang bisa dikerahkannya untuk bicara. "Apartemenmu lumayan berantakan. Tempat tidur belum dibereskan..." Ia mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum singkat, lalu menunduk kembali ketika merasa matanya perih.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku melihat-lihat. Kau tahu aku sangat gampang penasaran. Aku ingin mendapat sedikit gambaran bagaimana hidupmu di Busan."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. "Aku juga... Aku juga sudah melihat foto-foto itu."

Ia mengamati wajah Kai, berharap melihat sedikit reaksi. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali.

"Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kau memotretku. Bagaimana cara kau melakukannya? Kau mau tahu foto yang paling kusukai? Foto kita berdua di Lotte World. Kau terlihat konyol sekali dengan telinga Mickey Mouse... Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga terlihat konyol." Ia meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. "Saat itu aku sangat bahagia. Itu saat-saat yang menyenangkan."

Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. "Selain itu aku juga membaca _e-mail-_mu... Kau tahu, _e-mail _yang kaukirimkan kepada Xiumin. Juga _e-mail _Xiumin untukmu."

Air matanya menetes ke kepalan tangan yang ditumpukan di kedua lututnya. Sial! Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengendalikan air matanya? Dengan cepat ia mengusap mata.

"Selama ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Ternyata kau masih berhubungan dengan Xiumin."

Ia memaksa diri mengangkat wajah dan menatap wajah Kai.

"Terima kasih." Suaranya gemetar. Tangannya juga. "Terima kasih atas semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku. Aku selalu senang bersamamu. Kau membuat segalanya menyenangkan. Saat-saat bersamamu adalah saat-saat paling membahagiakan. Aku selalu mengira saat itu bisa bertahan selamanya."

Bolehkah ia bersikap egois sekarang? Bolehkah ia meminta Kai agar tetap bersamanya?

Ia menatap Kai dan matanya melebar.

Apakah ia salah lihat? Tidak... Sebelah mata Tatsuya yang tidak tertutup perban sepertinya basah.

Kai menangis...! Kai bisa mendengarnya...!

Air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh lengan Kai dengan perlahan.

"Kai...," panggilnya, lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika ia mulai terisak. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Kau mendengar semua kataku?"

Setetes air mata bergulir turun dari mata Kai yang terpejam, namun Kai sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Kyungsoo mulai terisak. "Jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis sekarang." Ia menggeleng.

"Biarkan aku menangis. Hari ini saja." Ia menarik napas dengan susah payah.

"Dengarkan aku. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau dengar aku, Kai? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali bekerja, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo memegang lengan Kai dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menutup mulut. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," isaknya pelan. "Aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

_Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu..._

Lalu Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi panjang dan datar yang membuatnya bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap monitor penunjuk detak jantung. Hanya ada garis lurus yang terlihat di sana. Dan bunyi panjang dan monoton itu...

Segalanya seakan berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat. Ia memutar kepala dan menatap Kai. Wajah Kai masih tenang seperti sebelumnya. Kepala Kyungsoo berputar kembali ke monitor yang menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Sebelum ia sempat berpikir, pintu kamar terbuka dan orang-orang berpakaian putih menerobos masuk. Ia tidak menyadari Suho menariknya menjauh dari ranjang dan memeluknya. Sosok Kai menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang berbaju putih itu.

Namun kenyataannya usaha dokter dan perawat yang mengelilingi ranjang Kai tidak membuahkan hasil. Kyungsoo melihat mereka perlahan-lahan menjauh dari ranjang. Matanya beralih menatap monitor yang tetap menunjukkan garis lurus itu.

Tidak berubah... Mereka gagal menyelamatkan Kai.

Ia merasa tubuh sepupunya gemetar. Suho menangis.

Ia juga melihat Tuan Kim menangis sambil memeluk tubuh putranya. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah di dada Suho dan menangis bersamanya.

_Jangan marah padaku kalau aku menangis... Hari ini saja... Kau boleh lihat sendiri nanti. Kau akan lihat tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali bekerja, tertawa, dan mengoceh seperti biasa... Aku janji..._

_._

_._

_._

_End_


End file.
